Time Will Tell
by Cherri Snow
Summary: Mikan goes to the future to prove something to herself but what if it's not what she expected? What if it's her nightmare... NxM! One shot!


**-(-Time Will Tell-)-**

**Summary: ****Gakuen Alice-Mikan goes to the future to prove something to herself but what if it's not what she expected? What if it's her nightmare... NxM! One shot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 10 years old. And this was really written a LONG time ago and I was just too lazy to put it up. I ended making the story almost completely different.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: This is a FAN fiction. In case you didn't catch that, it means that I am only a FAN. Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-sama.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I was at the Sakura Tree once again. I have always talked to it when I had worries or troubles. Ever since that one day…

**Flashback**

It was near the end of the year and all the fun events were over except exams, tests, and more exams. Yay… Not. Anyways, in the middle of Jin-Jin's boring class there was a knock on the classroom door. Jin-Jin walked to the door and opened it. From where I was, I couldn't tell who it was. Jin-Jin talked to the person for a few minutes.

"Sakura, you are excused from class. Narumi-sensei would like to speak to you." Jin-Jin said to me.

"H-hai." I got up nervously.

As I made my way out of the classroom, I heard suspicious whispers from the class but I ignored them. When I was outside of the classroom, I saw Narumi with the saddest expression I'd ever seen. Whatever he was going to say, it was definitely something that wasn't good.

"Why don't we go to your favorite place? Where might that be?" Narumi attempted a smile.

"The biggest sakura tree in the sakura tree grove! It's my favorite place in the whole world!" I replied. "But what's wrong, Narumi-sensei?"

"Then let's go there! I even bought you a box of special Howalon that's strawberry flavored!" Narumi pretended he didn't hear my question and he gave me an extra large box of Howalon.

"Thanks…" I said quietly.

We walked to the Sakura Tree. I kept trying to ask him what was wrong but he would avoid it and change the subject. When we arrived at the Sakura Tree, we sat down with our back against the trunk. I opened the box of Howalon and popped one into my mouth. I let it melt in my mouth and I felt the happiness spreading in my body.

"Want some, Narumi-sensei?" I offered one.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry." Narumi smiled weakly.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged then continued eating.

I ate half of the Howalon in the box and was about to eat the last one for the day.

"Mikan-chan?" Narumi said sadly.

"Hmm?" I took a bite out of the Howalon and let it dissolve in my mouth slowly.

"Please don't react too extremely. And I really don't want to tell you this but I don't want anyone else to tell you either." Narumi looked down. "But your grandfather passed away last night due to a heart attack. I just found out about it a couple hours ago and I thought you would need to know immediately.

The Howalon in my hand dropped to the ground silently. My mouth was wide open in shock and the Howalon in it tumbled out.

"Y-you have to be kidding, Narumi-sensei! But that's something that you shouldn't joke about!" I laughed nervously.

"It's not a joke, Mikan-chan. It really happened. I'm so sorry." Narumi said sympathetically.

"No… That's impossible!" I felt my hot tears trickle down from my eyes.

At first, it was just a few tears but as the truth sunk in, the small stream turned into a seemingly never-ending river. Fat, salty teardrops fell into my box of Howalon.

"No! Jii-chan promised to me that he wouldn't leave me! He promised! He can't break his promise! He just can't! He never has before!" I cried in denial. "He promised that he'd never leave me!"

"Mikan-chan, nobody can live forever." Narumi reached a hand out to me.

"He's my only family! I don't have a mother and a father so he can't leave me!" I buried my face into my hands. "He didn't die! I can't believe it! I won't!"

"Mikan-chan…" Narumi said grimly. "No matter how much you try to deny it, there's no getting around. You have to accept the truth and let him go."

"NOOOOO!!! JII-CHAN!!!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I felt like all the happiness from the Howalons was going to make me sick. I felt like my heart was shattered into a million pieces. I felt so… empty… I never felt so much pain and sadness in my life. It hurt more than anything I've ever felt. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to the classroom. I threw the doors open and the class stared at my tear-stained face with obvious surprise. Hotaru stood up and looked at me questioningly. I ran to her and hugger her tightly. This time, she didn't shoot me with her Baka Gun or Baka Cannon.

"Hotaru!" I wailed.

"What's wrong, Mikan?! What happened?! What did he say to you?!" Hotaru demanded.

Jin-Jin kept yelling at me to not disturb the class but Hotaru and I ignored him. Actually, no one was listening to him.

"Hotaru! My life is over! He's gone!" I cried.

"Who's gone?!" Hotaru asked even though she knew the answer.

"Jii-chan! My only family died last night because of a stupid heart attack!" I said between sobs. "My heart hurts too much! I feel like dying!"

To everyone's surprise, she slapped me. I put my hand on the cheek in shock.

"If you ever killed yourself, I wouldn't be able to live! You're the one thing that I live for!" Hotaru screamed. "You're the only reason that I'm not just some empty shell of a living being!"

"Hotaru…" I stared at her in surprise.

"Promise me! Promise me you'll never say that again! _EVER_" Hotaru held out her trembling pinky.

"I'll never say it again! I promise!" I hooked my pinky around Hotaru's.

"Now you can cry. Just let it all out." Hotaru hugged me tightly.

"Hotaru!" I cried into Hotaru's now ruined uniform.

"It's okay, Mikan. Let it all out." Hotaru rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Do you mind if this would be it for today?" Narumi asked Jin-Jin.

"It doesn't seem like there's a choice." Jin-Jin sighed. "Class is dismissed."

Everyone left. On their way out, they'd say some words of comfort or look at me sympathetically. Everyone except Natsume. He just left silently and didn't even bother to look at me. Not like I cared anyways. The only people left in the classroom were me and Hotaru. I cried till I ran out of tears. When I did, I slowly let go of Hotaru.

"Thanks Hotaru. I feel better now." I wiped my tears from my face. "I just can't believe that Jii-chan is actually gone. He was always so strong that I didn't think that he'd die from something as average as a heart attack."

"Some people aren't as strong as they seem." Hotaru said.

"I guess so." I sighed. "Thanks again, Hotaru. I'm going to go now. And I'm sorry that I messed up your clothes."

"My clothes are the least of anyone's worries. Why don't you take tomorrow off? I'll talk to the senseis about it."

"Thanks. What can I do without you?" I smiled weakly.

I walked to the Sakura Tree. The half empty box of Howalon was still there.

That's really how it looked to me, half empty. Not half full like how I would usually see it but half empty. How pessimistic.

I sat against the trunk and thought I heard someone in the tree but I didn't bother to look up. It was probably just my imagination anyways.

"Hi, Tree-san. I'm really sad right now. Sad doesn't even cover the least of it. Devastated is closer. Jii-chan is gone and there's nothing I can do about it. He was my only family too. But of course you know that since I was here when Narumi-sensei told me." I felt stupid for talking to a tree but I felt a bit better. "I hope you don't mind that I talk to you here because I've already troubled Hotaru more than plenty and there's no one that I would want to talk about it to."

**End of Flashback**

Ever since that day, I've been coming to the Sakura Tree and talked to it when I was troubled. The strange thing was, I never once saw Natsume there again.

I sighed loudly. I brought my legs up to my chest. I closed my eyes and put my head back so that my face was facing straight up.

"Looks like I'm here again. Big surprise, Tree-san! I have another worry." I said to the tree without opening my eyes. "Today in class, Jin-Jin was saying how unsuccessful I'd be in the future. He said that with my terrible grades, I wouldn't even be able to work as a garbage collector! That's pretty pitiful, huh?"

I brought my head back down and opened my eyes. I let out another sigh.

"Jin-Jin is probably right. I mean, what can a clumsy and ugly baka with bad grades get as a job? Can being a beggar living on the streets count as a job? Because that's the perfect job for me…" I looked down. "With my ugliness and bad qualities, it's not like I can even get married or anything either."

I laughed at the thought of me being married to someone. I tried imagining myself being some wife and couldn't. The thought was too extreme.

"Me being married to someone? What kind of joke am I trying to pull? That'll make anyone wet themselves from laughing so hard!" I laughed harder. "And even if I did, only someone that's more of an idiot would marry me, let alone love me!"

"Would you like to find out?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Huh?!" I stood up quickly and whirled around.

A man in a black cloak was standing there. His shadow from hid cloak was covering his face so I couldn't see who it was. He looked extra suspicious.

"W-who are you?" I tried to back up out of instinct but that tree was behind me and I couldn't move any farther back.

"That is not important at this moment." The man said flatly. "You would like to go to the future to see what it is like for you, correct?"

"H-hai…" I said quietly.

"Then hold onto me. I will take you to 10 years into the future." The man held out his hand to me.

I started to walk toward him but hesitated.

"You can trust me. I won't hurt you and no one will during the time travel or your time in the future." He said.

I know you're not supposed to trust strangers, but something about his voice reminded me of someone that I trusted. Some reason I couldn't quite place who his voice reminded me of. It was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't remember.

I walked to him and reached out.

"Hold onto me tightly. It would be very bad if you got lost in time-space while we travel through time." He cautioned.

He wrapped his arm around me tightly yet carefully. I felt the warmth through his cloak and it made me think of someone. It was the same person that had the voice that reminded me of him. I still couldn't remember who it was though. I clutched his shirt and looked up at hope of seeing his face but failed. His face was turned away and he was typing on some sort of holographic keyboard.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Hai." I nodded.

"Okay. Remember, hold on tight." The man reminded me.

He pressed a button on the keyboard and we sunk through a bright light in the ground. Just as I disappeared through the light, I thought I saw Natsume. An extremely desperate Natsume.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I was walking to the Sakura Tree calmly and slowly. Besides, why would I have to rush?

Anyways, as I approached the Sakura Tree, I saw a dark figure with a young girl that I could only imagine to be Mikan. The dark figure looked extremely suspicious. And usually, suspicious means dangerous. The only thing that processed in my mind was 'Mikan' and 'danger'.

I ran as fast as I could to them, to Mikan. Mikan was walking to the figure which I realized was a man. The man put an arm around her and she moved closer to him.

'Get your hands off of _my___Mikan! Get away from her!' I wanted scream but couldn't because my breath was already gone.

Even if I was out of breath, I forced myself to keep running. I pushed myself faster and faster. My legs were screaming in pain and it felt like my chest was going to explode but I ignored it; Mikan is more important. I was close enough to throw a fireball from here, but I didn't want to take the risk of hitting Mikan.

'Almost there… Please… Mikan, be safe…' I thought as I got closer.

A bright light appeared and they started to sink into it.

"No!" I gasped as they sunk deeper and deeper. "Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!"

I jumped desperately which outstretched hands just as the last of Mikan disappeared into the light.

"This can't be happening… She can't be gone just like that!" I punched the ground. "Mikan is gone! _My_ Mikan is gone!"

I looked around in hope of seeing her like it was just a joke but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. My eyes were wide in disbelief. How could she be gone in a light? How?! The truth sunk in slowly and painfully.

"MIKAN!!!!" I screamed as tears began to stream down my face furiously.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

We zipped through an endless tunnel with windows everywhere. Each window was different. There were arched windows, windows attached to doors, stained glass windows, and much more. I looked everywhere in amazement.

"Don't let go, Mikan." The man tightened his grip on me.

"It's just… so… amazing! It's breathtaking! Are all those windows different times and places?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. The one we're going to is farther down. We should arrive there very soon." The man replied.

I stopped looking around like some little kid at the zoo. I tried to look at his face again but the shadow was covering it still.

"You obviously know who I am, so I think it's only fair for you to tell me who you are." I said calmly.

"You will find out soon. As soon as we arrive at our stop which is… now." He said as we halted to a sudden stop. "When we go in, you'll meet your future self and… Well, you'll see."

We were in front of a large star-shaped window. The window didn't have any handles or anything so I wasn't sure how we would get through. I could only see through it.

"We're going in." The man said.

"How-" I started.

"Just walk through as if it were an open door. You'll have to go through on your own. But don't worry; I'll be right behind you. We can only go one at a time." The man explained. "It feels like going through water that's not wet so don't be afraid when you go through."

"Hai…" I said slowly.

I reached out to touch the window. Just like he said, it was like touching water that wasn't wet. The window rippled like water. I looked at my hand then looked back at the window. I took a deep breath because I was half expecting that I would drown in it and I wanted to calm myself. I walked through the window slowly.

When I arrived at the other side, I was in a completely different place. It was a large room that was fully furnished.

"W-where am I?" I gasped.

"You're in my room in the academy!" A voice replied.

I looked around. A woman was sitting on the couch. She stood up and walked to me.

She was unbelievably gorgeous. She had perfect wavy chocolate hair that went down to her waist, kind yet bright hazel eyes that sparkled excitedly, and a figure that even the most beautiful supermodels would trade their life for. Her voice was sweet and sounded beautiful like wind chimes.

"W-who are you?" I asked with surprise of her beauty.

"Come on! You should know that better than anyone! I'm you, silly! Only the future version!" She giggled.

"Y-you're m-me?! B-but we look so different! You look like an extreme supermodel and I'm just an ugly girl!" I said incredulously.

"But it's true!" She grinned.

**(A/N: The future Mikan will be referred to as 'Older Mikan' in normal P.O.V and 'older self' in Mikan's P.O.V. In normal P.O.V, present-time Mikan is 'Younger Mikan'. Obviously, the present-time Natsume isn't there so future Natsume will be referred to as just Natsume.)**

Suddenly, the man appeared behind me. My older self squealed in delight and tackled him. The man's cloak fell off of his head as he fell. He had messy raven hair and deep crimson eyes, features that were all too familiar to me.

"You're back, Natsume! I missed you so much!" My older self kissed him on the _lips_.

"Oi! Polka-dots, you're heavy! Get off!" Natsume broke their kiss.

"Ehe! Sorry, Natsume! I was just happy to see you!" Mikan got off of Natsume.

"Seriously. It's been two years since we've gotten married and we were dating for 10 years before that and you're _still_ tackling me every time you see me!" Natsume sighed.

Everything flashed into my mind all at once.

'Natsume? Me? Married two years from now? Dating 10 years before that? I was 10 when I started dating him?! But that's present time for me! What's going on?!' I thought.

My head started hurting as it got more and more overwhelmed by the thoughts that rushed through my mind. I felt my head going from painful to lightheaded-ness. Suddenly, I felt my feet give out from under me and everything went black.

**Normal P.O.V**

"That's great. She fainted." Natsume said as he caught Younger Mikan in a single, quick movement.

"You overwhelmed her! I remember feeling that when I heard it!" Older Mikan scolded Natsume. "It gave me a _huge_ headache!"

"My future self did it. What's the difference if I do it too? It'll mess everything up if I didn't say it." Natsume shrugged then laid Younger Mikan on the couch gently. "Besides, what else was I supposed to say?"

"Something less uhh… confusing!" Older Mikan said.

"Anything that goes through your head is confusing, baka." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Meanie!" Older Mikan turned her back to Natsume and pouted. "I shall shun you till you apologize!"

"You're going to shun me? This must be the best thing that you could ever do for me." Natsume smirked.

"Take it back!" Older Mikan shrieked.

"I thought you were going to shun me?" Natsume said smartly.

"Dang it…" Older Mikan snapped her fingers. "I lost again, didn't I?"

"Just like you always have and how you always will." Natsume said.

"Natsume!" Older Mikan screamed in an extremely high-pitched voice that made people wonder how she could have had such a beautiful voice before.

"Mrm…" Younger Mikan stirred.

"Hey, Natsume, I think she's waking up!" Older Mikan's mood took a 180 degree spin.

"No duh, polka-dots. Anyone with eyes can see that." Natsume rolled his eyes again.

**Younger Mikan's P.O.V**

I slowly began to wake up. I saw the faces of two people in front of me. Who were they again? I can't remember…

"Hey, Natsume, I think she's waking up!" The woman said excitedly.

"No duh, polka-dots. Anyone with eyes can see that." The man rolled his eyes.

'Na-Natsume?! Polka-dots?!' Suddenly, all the memories flooded back and I almost fainted again. 'No! How can I… to Natsume… Ahhhhh!'

"This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! That's it! It's a dream! I probably fell asleep during Jin-Jin's class again and this is a terrible dream!" I pinched myself, hard. "Ouch! Huh? That hurt? So it's not a dream?!"

"Welcome to reality, baka." Natsume said sarcastically. "And this is all you had to see in the future. Now you can go back to your time."

Natsume pressed a couple buttons on the holographic keyboard then the star-shaped window appeared in front of us.

"Come on." Natsume walked through the window.

"D-do I get a job? Am I really married to Natsume in the future? I still want to ask you so many questions!" I asked my older self eagerly.

"You become a teacher at the academy and Natsume becomes free from the academy. And you really do! Trust me; you'll be happy that you do! I'd love to answer your questions but you should get to your time now. Natsume is waiting for you! Not my Natsume, your Natsume!" My older self giggled as she pushed me gently through the window.

Natsume brought me back to my window time quickly. I kept trying to ask questions.

"You'll find the answer to your questions when you come to the time. Now go." Natsume pushed me.

**(A/N: From here on out, all Natsume's mentioned here are from the present-time.)**

I tumbled through the window. I found myself on the grass next to the Sakura Tree. I looked around and found Natsume.

He was leaning towards the Sakura Tree on the bark. He had both fists clenched tightly and both against the Sakura Tree. I noticed that he was _crying_. _The_ Natsume Hyuuga was _crying_. And not just a couple tears either. He was bawling his eyes out.

"Mikan…" Natsume muttered in a strangled voice.

"Yes, Natsume?" I put a hand on his back.

He whirled around in breakneck speed. His eyes widened as he saw me.

"Mikan!" Natsume wrapped his arms around me tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. "You're here! You're okay! I'm so glad… Mikan… Don't _ever_ leave me again!"

"Na-Natsume?!" I gasped. "Are you okay?! Do you have a fever or something?!"

"As long as you're here, I'll be fine…" Natsume muttered. "I finally realized that I could lose my chance at anytime so I'm going to say it now. Mikan, I lo-"

Suddenly, I realized something. I started dating him during this year? What if… What if this is what triggers or starts it?! No way!

"S-stop! D-don't say anymore!" I covered my ears. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Mikan?" Natsume looked at me in confusion and hurt.

"No! Not with this jerk! Anyone that's not him! I don't want what happens in the future!" I shook my head violently as if I was trying to shake the thoughts away. "Not him! Not _Natsume_!"

"What are you talking about Mikan?! Calm down!" Natsume gripped my shoulders tightly to try calming me down. "What happens in the future?!

"No! I don't want to be with Natsume!" I shrieked, forgetting that Natsume was right in front of me even though he was bombarding me with questions and efforts to calm me down. "I don't want to be married to him ten years from now!"

"Mikan, calm down! What happens in the fut-" Suddenly, Natsume froze. "What did you just say?"

I realized that what was meant to be thoughts were actually said out loud and even worse, Natsume heard them loud and clear. I gasped and froze a moment but tried to get away from Natsume almost right away.

'No! That's the last thing I want Natsume to hear!' I thought desperately.

"What did you say?! Tell me, Mikan!" Natsume demanded.

"No! I didn't mean to say it!" I started shake my head again.

"Did you say that we get _married_ in ten years?! Is that what you said?!" Natsume turned slightly pink but continued to interrogate me.

"Yes! I did! There! Are you happy?! I know you hate it just as much as I do and I have no clue what we were thinking at that time but-" Suddenly, I felt something warm on my lips.

It took me only a second to realize that it was Natsume's lips. I gasped and tried to get away but Natsume gripped me by my wrists tightly and held me against the tree trunk.

"I love you, Mikan." Natsume muttered. "And that does make me happy to hear that."

Suddenly, I felt something that made me give in to Natsume. Willingly. I let myself melt into the kiss.

"I love you too, Natsume." I whispered.

**Normal P.O.V**

A man and woman watched from a couple feet away. The woman had a little gun with heart designs all over it.

"Cupid's Love Amplifying Gun. Idea from Anna-chan, made by Nonoko-chan and Hotaru. Used to amplify someone's romantic feelings." Mikan blew the pink smoke off of the end of the barrel. "Secretly given to me for free by Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan specifically for this purpose. Think about it, Natsume. If it weren't for this gun, I might not have started to date you. Aren't you grateful for it?"

"That gun has nothing to do with it, baka." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?! Are you blind? Can't you see the extremely powerful effects?!" Mikan pointed to their younger selves.

"Are _you_ blind? Can't _you_ see that your terrible aim made you miss?" Natsume pointed to the pink bullet that was shot into the tree.

"Eh?! B-but-" Mikan pointed back and forth between the bullet in the tree and their younger selves.

"It was the same last time." Natsume pulled out a bullet that looked exactly the same as the one that was just shot from his pocket. "Here's the proof."

"But then that means that I…" Mikan trailed off.

"Fell for me on your own." Natsume smirked.

"No way!" Mikan gasped.

**Back to Younger Natsume and Mikan (still normal P.O.V)**

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan said between kisses.

"Yeah?" Natsume replied.

"I'm kinda happy that I know how we're going to end up in ten years." Mikan said.

"Well, I'm not." Natsume said.

"Hey!" Mikan pouted cutely.

"I'm thrilled." Natsume smirked.

"Jerk." Mikan giggled and kissed him again.

'I guess I'm going to have my happy ending after all!' I thought happily.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Yay! Done! I've been meaning to finish this for like a year!!! And now, DONE!!! Kinda crappy and sorry about the crappy kiss scene. Never kissed anyone *blushes* and it makes me embarrassed to write about it… Sorry! By the way, originally, Natsume doesn't find out that he and Mikan get married so he gives up trying to figure out what's bugging her so much and says "I guess time will tell." So that's where the title came from. But it ended up not having much to do with that title… But I'm going to keep it to this title because that's the title I said I was going to use on my profile page… So ya… And check out 'The Life of Vampire'! I just released the first chapter! And… That's it… So bye!**


End file.
